One on One
by pensoul
Summary: Chlollie.....Oliver trying to train Chloe and seduce her at the same time...


Title: **One on One**  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver…  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None

_**A/N…. Just an one shot story I couldn't get it out of my head….**_

"Are you serious?" Chloe hissed heavily under her breath. Oliver motioned at his tank clothed chest. "Just do it, Tower." "You don't have any protection." "I am a big boy, I can take it." She hauled her closed fist back with all of her strength. She shoved it forcefully forward into his chest. He tumbled onto the matted gym room floor. She right away kneeled beside him. "Ouch….who the h…taught you that?" He clenched his upper body in pain. She placed her hand and soothingly rubbed his chest. "I am so sorry, Ollie...You told me to do it." He placed his hand on top of hers. His dark eyes glanced at her worried olive ones, which made him smiled in delight. "I lied…I just want you to touch me inappropriately." Without notion, her open hand landed smack on his smirking face. Shock over flooded all over his newly throbbing face.

"Ouch…Tower…that one really hurt." She lifted herself up from the floor; she stood folding her arms. "I wanted it to sting …you jerk." She enjoyed the startled expression on his face. Oliver lifted himself on his own two feet. He massaged his cheek the ease the tingle; his left cheek was still crimson from her strike. "Oliver, I think we are done today…let's make it a short day…" He quickly grabbed her wrist; it immediately stopped her into tracks. "I am promise… I will behave this time...Trust me." She grinned and snatched her wrist away. "Ollie…I know you, remember…How many times you can pull this stunt?" His impish face turned serious. "Chloe, I want you to be safe…I want to be the one to teach you." She grasped the concept; he was really being serious. "Okay…no funny business…I am serious, Oliver." Oliver closed the distance between them. His smoldering dark eyes journeyed down to hers. "I won't try anything…unless you want it...Do you want it?" She couldn't help but to smile at his persistence and bluntness.

"You are a mess…Let's get to work." She furthered the distance between them with her hand. She was in need breathing space; he wasn't making it easy. "I guess not…What do you want to learn now?" She raised her brow. "Mmm….How about roundhouse kicks?" He smiled at her. "You want the hard stuff…just stand back." Oliver straightened his stance. "Remember to breathe through your nose…you give away more energy you breathe through your mouth." He touched his lips slightly. She nodded in consideration. He turned his back to her, and then he slowly swung his leg shoulder high to the left in a circular motion. He landed in the same stance earlier now facing her. "Got it, Tower?"

Chloe's mouth parted open a little in doubt. "Now…you do it." She glared at him like he lost his marbles. "Um…Let's try something else…easy?" Oliver chuckled and closed the distance in between the two. "Stop being afraid… I will help you loosen up, Tower." He situated himself directly behind her. Her breathing quickly changed from normal to uneven. He placed his large right hand on her outer lower thigh and gripped firmly. "Ollie, what the h…you are doing?" He smiled behind her as he moved closer. His white tank brushed up against the back of her tight black work out gear. He placed his left hand on her bare abdomen for leverage. "I said I was going to help." She bit her bottom lip a gently. "Help yourself to a feel." They both laughed in agreement.

"Ollie, if you don't move your hand, I am going to stuff a peanut butter cookie in your mouth later." His hand was still firmly placed on her thigh as he shifted in even closer. "You are threatening me with an allergic reaction; you can do better that, Sidekick." "I hate when you call me that." She employed what he taught her just day earlier. She took hold of his muscular arm, used this body weight and pulled him over her to the matted floor. "Can a sidekick do that?" Oliver's face was filled with awe. He sat up in haste, without warning; he grabbed her waist and jerked her down to him. She landed a few inches from his face as she straddled him on his lap.

"You just don't give up…do you?" She tried her best not to crack a smile. He said nothing move closer to her ear and whispered. "Defeatist never wins, Chloe." She felt a small quiver down her spine. She made sure she wouldn't show it. "I see." Two words were the only words she could muster up at the moment. "Aren't you tired of playing this song and dance with me? Cause you know I am." Chloe didn't respond; she was just lost in the sound of his sultry voice. He softly situated his hands on her calm face. "No words…Chloe Ann Sullivan, this is new…" He enjoyed the silence from her. It was new thing for him. He felt in his own way, he was winning.

"What is going on here?" Chloe twisted her face to the sound of a familiar voice in the room. Oliver sighed and dropped his hands to the side. "Nothing is going on Lois." She used his shoulders for leverage to lift herself from his lap. Lois was leaning against the door frame watching the two. "I beg to differ my dear cousin." Lois smile widened at the sight of them. Oliver was still sitting on the matted gym floor. Lois could read them like a book. Frustration was written all his face. Chloe's arms were folded in defense. Her pale face was flushed. "Lois, what is up with the interruption? I was training, Tow—Chloe." "Sure, Ollie...so Chloe…What got you all hot and bothered?" She didn't say a word.

Suddenly, Lois felt a hand leading her outside the door. Chloe quietly shut the door behind her. "You and Queen…It is written all over your face." She placed an assuring hand on Lois's shoulder. "It is not what you think." Lois smirked at her cousin. "You smile like there is no tomorrow when you are around him…just admit it, Chloe." "Bye Lois." "Okay…okay…I am going, but remember this…you can't hide from his charms forever." She whispered so only Chloe hear. Lois quickly hugged her, and went upstairs to exit through the main entrance. Chloe breathed in a deep lungful of air and then turned the knob.

"Ollie, we need to talk." Oliver dropped his head in silence. "I know what you are going to say, Chloe." She walked toward him to close some space. "What am I going to say?" He glanced up to see something in her demeanor had change. "Why are you looking at me like that, Oliver?" He smiled, and stared in her questioning eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, Tower." She tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose. "What are talking about, Ollie?"He took one of her hands, and he tugged her little closer to him. "You are so beautiful, when you have a lot on your mind." She shot him another awkward look. "This is wrong."She made sure to put on calm interior in front of him. She wanted so badly to fall in and there in his arms.

He moved in closer until his lower tank was touching her chest. She silently looked up into his dark eyes. "How is this wrong? I want you more than breathing." She laughed squarely at him and pushed him away. "I guess you have to die then." Chloe started walk away. "Fine then, Chloe, just walk away. Stay being afraid!" She stopped at the door, and then she twisted around quickly. Her coolness turned into full blown irritation. "I am not afraid of anything…let along you, Oliver Jonas Queen!" He folded his arms and laughed at her. "What are you laughing at? This is not funny." He could see her pale face slowly turning red. "You are such liar, Chloe." You walked up to him with the intent on ripping his head off. She really didn't know how she would do it. "How am I a liar?"

He moved until he hovered over her short frame. "You want be with me, but you are afraid." She inhaled in a deep breath. "I am not afraid, you idiot!" She stood on her toes and grabbed him by the neck. She desperately kissed him like her life was dependent on it. He didn't protest, because he wanted it badly as she did. Their tongues intertwined over and over. They tried their best to breathe. It was getting harder and harder to do so. Oliver hesitantly pulled away. He looked at her intently. Her lips was a darker pink and swollen. He smiled, and he whispered to her softly. "I knew it." She playfully hit him across the chest. "I guess I am tired of dancing." He laughed at her defeat. He lowered his head and slowly kissed her this time. Oliver stopped again, but their lip was still touching. "Are you ready?" He smirked at her. "Ready as you are." She winked at him. They went hand in hand out the door in the hallway.

_**Thanks for reading….please review**_


End file.
